fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Easter Eggs
An Easter Egg is an in-game extra, often added as a joke or a hidden message by the developers. Notable Instances Five Nights at Freddy's *Hallucinations Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *The various death mini-games. *Hallucinations *Endo 02 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Sometimes, the posters of Freddy in CAM 10 can be replaced with posters of Spring Bonnie. * Shadow Freddy can appear in the Office. It has no affect on the gameplay. * A paper plate of Bonnie from FNaF 2 can appear in the office. * The minigames that the player needs to complete in order to get the good ending. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *In a minigame, Purple Guy can be seen fitting someone into a Spring Bonnie suit in the back room, Before closing the door. Sister Location * Yenndo appears in the Funtime Auditorium sometimes, instead of Funtime Foxy. * Lolbit sometimes replaces the Ennard mask above the Primary Control Module. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Lefty's alley screen includes a poster which depicts an old man in a purple suit holding a ventriloquist doll of himself, was well as a clown holding the chain to a bear. Some have theorised this is a metaphor for the Aftons, with the man being William, the doll being Michael, the clown being Baby, and the bear being Crying Child. It also includes a poster for the Puppet. * Scrap Baby's alley screen also depicts this clown. It also includes a poster for Twisted Wolf. * Scraptrap's alley screen depicts a Halloween poster, meaning this game is set around Halloween. Ultimate Custom Night * Tangle, Whiterabbit, and Bouncepot (from FNaF World) can randomly appear on the desk when the player closes the monitor. * Putting only Withered Golden Freddy on 1 and using the Death Coin on him leads to the Fredbear jumpscare. * Putting only Old Man Consequences at 1 and catching a fish will result in being sent to the 4th layer deep area from FNaF World where Old Man Consequences is there. Speaking with him here will result in him saying, "Come and sit with me for a while," and "Leave the demon to his demons. Rest your own soul. There is nothing else." The player then exits drowning themselves in the pond, which actually causes the game to crash. ** As well as this, a droning ambience is heard, which, when sped up is the distorted sound of a man screaming. This is widely considered William Afton, suffering in Hell. ** **The original version of the ambience. ** **The sped up version of the ambience. * A distorted child's face, widely presumed to be "The One You Should Not Have Killed" can occasionally be seen in gameplay and the game over screen. FNAF VR: Help Wanted * Helpy appearing behind the Monitor * The stage will occasionally open. It can either peek open or it can open entirely. * The Endoskeleton can occasionally appear when loading up a night in the FNAF 2 section. * Minireena will occasionally appear in Plushtrap's minigame, appearing in one of the doors. * Coffee will appear on the desk in FNAF 3 occasionally. * Upon collecting all the tapes, Springbonnie will appear behind you in the Tape Room. * In an update, pressing the button on the Exotic Butters box showed Lolbit's Please Stand By icon on the screen in the upper left of the Prize Corner. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 2 378.png|The rare endoskeleton that appears in Prize Corner. 523.png|Ditto, but in the vents. 681.png|The rare Balloon Boy variation JJ that appears under your desk. 332800_screenshots_2014-12-31_00176.jpg|The Puppet hallucination easter egg. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 304(2).png|The Spring Bonnie Poster. 4036707C-6B0B-4722-A7B2-D9FD65A90092.png|Shadow Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Stuff3.gif Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location YenndoFuntimeAuditorium.jpg|Yenndo in the Funtime Auditorium LolbitCanon.png|Lolbit in the Primary Control Module Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator File:TheWolfie.png|The Twisted Wolf poster. Ultimate Custom Night WhiteRabbitOffice.jpg|White Rabbit in the Office VS.jpg|The Vengeful Spirit. Death Minigames Screenshot 2015-02-19-12-12-33.png Category:Easter Eggs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Help Wanted Category:Phantom Animatronics